Taken Away
by AngelxCloud
Summary: SEQUEL TO BLESSED AND CURSED. MPREG. Jeff has a baby...or two. Twins... How will Jeff and Damien react when one of their babies are taken away? Jeff the KillerxSlenderman/Damien. Two OCs (i no, i no, terrible summary)
1. Prologue

ya, i said screw it and just wrote it, if i get peoplz that don't like MPREG than Oh Well…

WhitewolfNeon1, i made a one shot for you, it's called Drowned

and for the record, this sounded much better in my head…

* * *

Prologue

Hands roamed my body, sliding effortlessly over sweat-slick skin. My heart pounded, thundering in my ears. Damien moved above me, moving slowly, driving me crazy. I tried to buck my hips, but then something slithered around my waist, keeping them still much to my distaste. I moaned, pulling at the restraints on my wrists as he pulled out agonizingly slow.

" _Please_!" I begged, opening my eyes to look at him with pleading eyes. Damien merely smirked, leaning down.

"Not until you admit that you were jealous!" He whispered in my ear, sucking softly on my earlobe. I groaned pulling even harder.

"How can I not be?! She was all over you!" I finally growled, closing my eyes in frustration. Only to open them in dismay as he completely stopped, right against my prostate.

"Jeff, I will not even look at anyone else like that. I'll have her removed, though, if you don't like her." He said, leaning back down and nipping at my neck.

I sighed, closing my eyes as he bit, making sure to keep that one mark constantly on my neck. I growled as he still didn't move. "I confessed, now _move_!" I panted, throwing him a look of frustration.

"I don't know. I think I like having you like this." He said, wiggling his hips, pressing more firmly against my prostate. I groaned, throwing my head back. "But I keep my promises." He pulled back before slamming back in with much more force than before. I moaned tugging softly at the restrains. He, still moving, took the tentacles away, giving me free movement once again. I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck pulling myself up so I was pressing against him as our bodies rocked together. I heard his heavily labored breathing in my ear. I pulled him into a kiss that stole even more of our breath away. I broke, throwing my head back again as he continued to pound mercilessly against me.

Finally, I came, spilling my load in-between our bodies, tightening down on his shaft, moaning out his name. He moaned just as loudly as I had, clamping his jaws on my exposed throat. We collapsed, him pulling out, and laid there trying to catch our breaths.

I rolled over, snuggling into his chest.

TWO WEEKS LATER (/ (_._) \\) (\\(-_-)/)

I blinked my eyes open. Damien was next to me, breathing heavily in my ear, still asleep. I started to close my eyes when my stomach lurched. I pulled myself out of his arms, and darted to the bathroom. I, in my rush to get out of his arms, woke Damien up and he was up and after me. I was on my knees in front of the toilet, getting sick.

"Babe?" He asked, coming and kneeling down behind me. When I stopped, he wound his arms around my waist, I flushed then leaned against him, my head resting in the crook of his neck. I groaned slightly as my stomach churned, closing my eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked, placing a kiss on my neck. I shook my head in a 'I don't know.' I sat there for a moment before realizing that it was gone. I narrowed my eyes before I pushed off my Damien cushion and pulled myself to my feet.

"Thats weird." I murmured, Damien at my side in an instant. I waited for another moment before grabbing a brush and toothpaste to rinse out my mouth.

"It's gone?" Damien asked, an eyebrow quirked. I nodded. "Huh…" He placed his hands on my hips and waited for me to be done, lost in thought. I spun in his grip, winding my arms around his neck, snuggling into him. I suddenly felt tired again. He smiled and pulled me into the bedroom, curling around each other on the bed.

The next night it happened again, Damien now looking worried. It once again left as soon as it came, leaving me even more confused.

"Oh shit." Damien suddenly gasped. I looked questioningly at him through the mirror. He didn't answer my unspoken question, but when I spun around, he scooped me off my feet, carrying me to the bed and sitting me on his lap. "I think I know whats wrong." He said, grabbing my hand and threading our fingers together.

"What?" I asked as he kissed our now entangled hands.

"I didn't pull out." I looked at him, not understanding. "The night you were jealous. _I didn't pull out_." He repeated. Then it clicked.

"Oh shit." I gasped silently. He laughed, kissing our entwined fingers again. I didn't say anything else as I digested this new information. I was….. _pregnant_ …

"Babe, are you alright?" Damien asked. I blinked at him, not fully comprehending what he said. "Jeff?" He asked, worry lacing his tone. "Jeff!" He said, shaking me slightly.

A random surge of protectiveness washed through me, the shaking might hurt the child. I waved my hand and started to come back to life. I leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. He sighed in relief, pulling me closer.

I closed my eyes, only, once again, having a few hours of sleep. I felt him move, us suddenly laying down, and the blankets forming around us. Damien kept me against his chest, stroking my hair.

THREE MONTHS LATER (i made it that bc they're demons, that the pregnancy goes faster…)

I closed my eyes, as fatigue washed through me. EJ was there, having helped, but he pushed Damien out of the room, much to my displeasure.

I now sat, fighting to stay awake, as I just had twins. A boy and a girl. They both stared up at me with wide eyes. The girl had a weird shade of blue that kinda looked like gray, but then the boy's eyes were gold, with red flecks.

Damien was suddenly there, sliding on the bed next to me, locking his arms around me and kissing my cheek. I glanced up to see Smile Dog pad in and perch himself on the foot of the bed, staring curiously at the twins.

"What's gonna be their names?" He asked, moving to take the girl.

"Angel." I said, looking at the baby in his arms. "You pick the other."

"Jimmy." I yawned suddenly, my eyes closing with the effort to prevent the next oncoming yawn. "You're tired. I'll take them, you sleep." He said, moving Angel into one arm and scooped Jimmy out of my hold with the other. I opened my mouth to complain, but he was already gone. I sighed and laid down, pulling the covers over my body.

NEXT DAY

Damien pulled away, getting up and heading over to the large crib that now laid in our room. He reached down to sooth (I think) Angel, when he suddenly jerked away, pulling back a bloody finger. He then brought the hand back down and held it there before laughing softly.

"They drink blood." He said, scooping up Angel before she could wake her brother.

"What?" I asked.

"She is a vampire. They're not that common, even down here." He answered.

"And how do you know this?" I asked stretching my arms out to take the child from him. As I did, she bit my hand, her tiny little fangs that I never noticed before easily broke my skin and she sucked on the tiny wound greedily. "Oh." Damien chuckled.

"We're gonna be having to go up there several times a week to keep them fed." He joked. I didn't answer, just watched Angel. Her off-blue eyes were now a bright purple. I dislodged her mouth off the small wound and cooed at her as I cuddled her. Damien sighed and kissed my neck, moving my brown hair out of the way. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the affection. One of his hands moved, placing itself on my chest and started to slide down.

"Wait!" I murmured, prying open my eyes. "Angel!" I said, looking down at her, now dozing in my arms. He was gone, along with the child, and was suddenly back, pressing me down on the bed, kissing me more forcefully.

"Three months." He growled against my lips. I purred up at him before his tongue was invading my lips, lapping at mine own before coaxing it into his mouth, where he bit it playfully. I pulled away, breathing heavily as he assaulted my neck, biting down hard enough to break skin. I moaned softly, the quick flash of pain was gone the same moment it came. I felt his hips roll onto mine as I moved my hands along his back, running over the soft scar that resided there. The only thing that could cause a mark to stay was another demon's sword.

"Wait." I realized, panting as I tried to think around his moving hips.

"What?" He growled, slowing his hips only slightly.

I moaned deep in my throat, debating on wether or not to just say fuck it and let him fuck me. But then my mind quickly flashed to the two sleeping, and the pain that was brought to have them. Yep, stopping for a moment. I pulled away, Damien snarling a deep, feral sound when I did. I slid to the canopy, pulled it back to rummage through the nightstand quickly, pulling out a tiny foil packet. I barley had time to fully grasp it in my hand before he was pulling me back, biting even harder on my neck, resuming his grinding.

"Don't ever, EVER, do that again." He snarled, thrusting down harder, lapping at the blood that he'd drawn earlier. "What did you even do?" He asked, moving to kiss along my jaw. I, still holding the small packet, held it up, while gritting my teeth to keep from being too loud. He stopped altogether. "No, I don't like those contraptions!" He hissed.

"Too bad. I'm forcing you to wear it for just a while." I snipped.

"And if I refuse?"

"I won't let you touch me until you do." I smirked at his scowl.

"Fine." He growled, taking it from me, digging his teeth into my jaw for revenge.

We managed to not wake up the twins, but we rarely ever got that lucky afterwards.

* * *

As i said, this sounded so much better in my head….

oh, and i re-wrote the prologue for Blessed and Cursed

I'm super paranoid about this, so please review.


	2. Chapter 1

This is a parting gift on the day before spring break ^.^ i will not be able to, as always, be in touch while on school breaks so…..

Disclaimer: oh and I do not own Slenderman, but I DO own the plot, this random woman, (who i think was inspired by Buffy -.-) and Angel, my brother owns Jimmy

* * *

The woman walked hurriedly down the silent street, noting that all the lights seemed to be blown. But all thoughts washed away as the creeping fog started to reach her. Why was she so afraid? It's not like she hasn't went out in fog before, even if this fog just randomly appeared. She shivered and sped up, going as fast in heels as she could.

Just before the fog enveloped her, she saw a black raven flutter across the top of her vision, causing her to stop in her tracks, watching as it landed on a branch. At that moment, the mist caught her, clouding her vision. Her heart started to pound even harder, feeling it in her throat as she tried to move forward. She screeched when she nearly ran into a tree.

Strands of blond hair, becoming disheveled in her hurry, semi blocked her eyesight as she looked at the page that stuck to the tree.

 _"_ _Can't run"_ Was written in scratch-like lettering. The blond, believing it was some trick, decided to reach out and grab the worn, crinkled paper. She began to move once again, stuffing it down in her purse, trying to see through the fog.

Then there was howling, causing the blond woman to freeze in her tracks once again. The sound of heavy foot falls echoed around her, green eyes widening in fear as she saw the shadows of wolves, large wolves. She quickly spun around, giving a yelp as she saw a figure there, too, only human.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, preparing to scream, only to have a hand clamp down on it, with a soft "shushing" sound.

"Don't want to warn the sleeping, now do we?" A soft voice purred. She opened her eyes to find a young man, with black hair, long, but it wasn't long enough to reach his shoulders, his eyes were gold with red flecks, and, adorning the smile, were long fangs, coming past his bottom lip. He wore a blood red button up shirt, tucked neatly in his black pants, but the long, black leather trench coat ruined the formal attire, along with the thick, goth boots that was decorated with spikes and chains. Strapped to his back, nestled in the center between his shoulder blades, was a long sword, with a black diamond that was seemingly glowing.

The woman's green eyes widened in horror, as she realized several facts. First, the large pack of wolves were circling around them, snarling and snapping at her direction. Second, his hands were covered in blood, smearing over her mouth, making her sick to her stomach. And lastly, his strange eyes were bright with pure insanity, a sadistic smile on his lips, showing more of his fangs.

Tears welled in emerald eyes as she began, though muffled, to beg to let her go. Fear tore at her heart as he titled his head.

"Sorry, but I don't let people go once they've seen me." He smirked, before baring his fangs and lunging forward to bite. But his grip loosened as he moved in for the kill. The woman broke free and pushed pass the unsuspecting wolves. As she ran, she lost the heels, not caring for the fact that she was barefoot.

The blond ran through the forest, that she had no clue when she got so close to, tears still spilling down her cheeks, ruining the massacre and eyeliner she put on, just barley an hour ago. She panted heavily, not used to running as fast or as hard.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. Brother should really learn how to stop playing with his prey." Came a feminine voice, high pitched, and as psychotic as the man's.

The blond turned to see the girl, looking only slightly younger than the man, yet almost completely like him, leaning causally on a tree, which also held another page, that said, _HELP ME_ in the same type of writing.

The girl had short, semi spikey, black hair that rested on her shoulders. A white tank-top was all she wore, even though the cold November air drifted through the trees, along with black jeans, ripped up as if it was torn at, the fabric seemed to cling to her legs tightly, tucked into black boots, with only a slight heel. A chain glinted in the small amount of light from around her neck, the pendent being a crescent moon. On her wrist was a black, double wrap bracelet, with pointed sliver spikes adorn it, also glinting dangerously in the light. Twirling in her black painted fingers, was a small, curved dagger, with a blood red stone in the hilt. Then her face. Fangs came past her blood red lips, and piercing, which were tilted up in a sadistic smile. Her eyes seemed to glow, the bright purple almost illuminating the fog that still surrounded them.

Then the girl took a step forward, while the blond was till in a state of shock.

Then the wolves caught up, once again circling around the woman, keeping her from running away once again. That's when the man was there again, though standing by the girl.

The blond suddenly couldn't find her voice, to bring herself to scream, to do anything. She felt paralyzed suddenly, was it the fear that locked her body up, or was it something else?

Her green eyes, as the man came forward, looked back into the trees behind the girl, where the fog was starting to clear up. There, her eyes locked on something that nearly caused her heart to stop in fear.

But she didn't get the chance to think about it for long, for there was suddenly a set of teeth buried in her throat, causing pain to ripple through her. Her last thoughts, as she was dropped to the ground, was of the tall, faceless man that was watching the siblings from a distance, making sure that nothing went wrong on their first official hunt, by themselves.

Jimmy Bloody Massacre and Angel the Vampress. The only known vampire brother and sister in the underworld.

Jimmy reached into his coat, and pulled out a long, black rose, letting it fall on the now lifeless corpse.

* * *

Holy cow, this was originally gonna be a scene introducing my and my brother's OC's, but I realized as I wrote the last sentence about the rose, that it would be a good true first chapter ^.^

Angel the Vampress is my OC, while Jimmy Bloody Massacre is my brother's, two we created a while ago.

Technically, we aren't twins, but, with my brother's permission, changed it for this story.

Originally, we are two siblings, three years apart with me being the youngest. We are in a forest, alone and hungry, or more accurately, thirsty. I'm not even a full year old, making Jimmy three at the time, and we're found by Slenderman. He takes us in as adopted, not biological like my story. but, while growing up, we would see two bats always there, seeming like they were watching us…

I'll tell the full story sometime in a one shot soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 in Blessed and Cursed has been updated, chapter 3 will be deleted soon, i'll keep it there until i'm done with the next one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of these creepy pastas except Angel, my brother - Jimmy, Damien, and the plot. ok screw it, this applies for the entire story, cause ima very lazy

Jimmy stepped over the now dead blond, snorting as his wolves started tearing it apart. He snapped his fingers at them, making them sit down, stopping in their feed.

"Go hunt, leave this body alone." He commanded, and the wolves left.

Damien was suddenly there, his white hair swaying in the soft breeze. "Daddy!" Angel squealed and nearly tackled her father, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

"Are you two done?" He asked, placing his arms gently around her shoulders.

Angel nodded while Jimmy whistled for his wolves back. Even though it's been only a few minutes they came back with bloody muzzles.

Most of Jimmy's wolves were Smile's pups, born from a lone wolf he had mated with just before he found Jeff and Damien.

"Wait!" Angel suddenly exclaimed, bending down and scooping up a white cat, a black one hopping up to her shoulder. "Okay, now we can go." She giggled, petting Moon, the white cat, gently.

Suddenly, the temperature was jacked up, but none of the trio, (or the cats and wolves) cared, or even really felt it.

They landed into the main foyer in the huge mansion that belonged to Damien, and it housed many of the demons like them.

Jeff was suddenly coming down the massive staircase, hurling himself into Damien's arms, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Hi." He purred, pressing in another kiss before unwinding his arms from his lover's neck. Then he turned to Angel and Jimmy. "How did your first hunt go?" He asked, Smile suddenly standing there next to him, looking at his children.

"It was fun!" Angel giggled again, pressing her cheek against Sky, who was still on her shoulder and purring. Jimmy nodded his head in agreement, opening his mouth to say something until he was interrupted by:

"ANGEL!" Which suddenly came from the top of the stairs, everyone looking up to see a black and white clown, hopping down the stairs. Laughing Jack threw his arms around her, dislodging the cats, who hissed at him for doing so, and hugged her tightly.

When Angel was still a baby, LJ had helped Jeff while Damien was off getting blood, the thing is, because LJ was holding a very hungry child, who had felt that it wasn't neither of her parents, and bit him. Angel had claimed LJ at that moment, causing the mono-clown to grow very attached to the young girl. There'd even be times, when Angel was mad, when his bright blue eyes turned purple, the exact shade of Angel's.

Damien had been slightly angry, saying he should've been careful not to get bitten, but the deed was already done, and there was only two ways to break a claim, neither pleasant. Now it wasn't uncommon to see the two together.

EJ and Ben were there, too, coming after the clown. "Dude, you're getting kinda creepy with the 'she's here!' thing." Ben snorted. LJ rolled his eyes and wrapping an arm around her slim waist.

"If it was their first time out killing, then why aren't they bloody?" EJ asked, then turned to Jimmy, "Well, not fully covered in blood, like we usually are?"

It was Damien's turn to snort. "Because, they need blood, they don't exactly need to be covered in their food."

Jeff chuckled at that, winding his arm around Damien's, pressing against him. They continued to talk for a while Angel only catching bits of the conversation. But when Sky and Moon meowed form the stair case, her attention was now fully on her pets, both of their red eyes directly on her. She slid from the group, which were subconsciously moving towards the living room, and followed them. They led her to her room, both sitting on her bed, staring at her intently. They wanted to sleep, but they were like her body guards. Everywhere she went, they would go too. As she sat down on her bed, curling on her side around the two, who were purring up at her lovingly.

Angel had barley closed her eyes before she was opening them again, well more of snapping them open. A feeling of being watched was shivering down her spine. Her eyes flashed purple as suspicion coursed through her. No one had access to her room except all who were down in the living room, as those were the closest she was to, along with Sally and Jane.

Then the door started creaking open, behind her. Angel whirled around, pulling her dagger out of her boot…to see LJ standing there with his head cocked to the side. She sighed out in relief, tucking the blade safely into it's holster.

"Hi." She beamed at the clown. LJ came in and hugged her again, pressing a quick kiss on her lips before pulling her to the bed. They laid like that for a while, curled up together. Her back pressed against his chest, his arms around her waist, with her cats laying in the curve of her body once again. Angel dozed, her breathing coming deeper slightly. Flashes of red and black was her dreams. And mouths. It was red and black, mouths floating in the air, all grinning down at her. Angel tried to run, but with every step she took, she barley moved an inch forward.

A loud booming laugh echoed around her, then the urge to run grew. Then something was surrounding her, darkness seeped from nowhere and blinded her. Angel began to thrash desperately trying to break free.

In a different room, Jimmy, too, laid on his bed, his wolves laying around him. He was trying to sleep, but he felt edgy, keeping him from the slumber he wanted. He closed his eyes, only to see Angel's face flash behind them. He groaned and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Only one wolf, Balthazar, came with him. He was the oldest of the pups, and was the leader under Smile. He had black fur, with a red mane, looking like his father.

Jimmy and Balthazar slid out into the hallway and crossed to the other side, opening the door to peer in. He didn't care that LJ was sleeping there, but he fact that his sister was jerking caught his attention. LJ was trying to calm her down and wake her up, but nothing was working. Jimmy came in, kneeling down on the bed griping her flailing arms and pinned them to her sides.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy hissed to LJ.

"I don't know! One minute she was fine, the next, she was thrashing!" He insisted. Jimmy then noticed a red mark appearing on along his cheek, a slight trail of blood raising the skin before it sealed shut and returned to it's natural color. "Balthazar, go get father." Jimmy snapped to the wolf who automatically ran away, sensing the urgency of the matter. "Angel!" He tried. The young vamp, however, seemed to thrash even harder an arm yanking out of her brother's grip, hitting him upside the head.

"Shit…" Jimmy cursed, moving to restrain her arms again.

Damien then came in, wearing nothing but a pair of black silk pants that hung low off his hips, his white hair seemed disheveled as he came up to the bed. Not saying anything, he gripped Angel's jaw gently, stilling her head as his eyes blanked. Angel immediately stopped moving and relaxed against her brother's and LJ's hold.

Damien's eyes re-focused, narrowed as he pulled away. Jimmy let go, letting LJ take the young vampire in his arms.

"What was it?"

Damien looked at LJ a minute before saying, "Nothing, she was just having a nightmare. Night." Damien left with that, not looking back as he went back to his room.

"What was wrong?" Jeff asked the moment they were curled back around each other.

"Angel was having a nightmare…."

"About what?"

Damien touched his forehead to Jeff's and let what he saw from her dream flow into Jeff's. When the image was done, Jeff looked at his lover with narrowed eyes.

"Is it….?"

"It shouldn't be. He'd be stupid to try. Although it could just be a nightmare, we can't claim that it's him." Jeff nodded slowly before Damien pulled him against him and he snuggled into the larger body.

Sorry, this was meant to be done like ALMOST 2 weeks ago, but i had testing last and this week, then, on the day after the final test (Wednesday) and then i came down sick, which is why it hasn't been finished and posted for the past three days. My mom even commented that i was dying on the floor on his break XD


End file.
